scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Nan Blake
For the original incarnation, see Elizabeth Blake. Nan BlakeThe Night the Clown Cried is the wife of Barty and the mother of four identical daughters, as well as Daphne. Physical appearance Nan wears a purple shirt, blue pants, she is tall, she wears a hat, and a green hanckerchief. Her hair is significantly longer than her daughters and the red is noticably more faded but other than that she is identical to Daphne and her other daughters. Personality Although Nan is unbearably beautiful like her daughters, she is sweet, kind and caring (at least on the surface). She was completely unaware that Rung Ladderton, a boy she wished Daphne would date, was the driver of the Ghost Truck. She wants Dapne to be more like her older sisters, who all have successful high profile careers. She was friends with Sheila Altoonian, until she realized that Sheila disguised herself as a vampire. She was unwilling to go out in the dark to pick up her daughter from a dangerous place, but she was willing to go out in the dark to take notary lessons. This may reveal her selfishness. History Early Life Attended the wedding of one of her daughters (currently it is unknown whether it was Daisy, Dawn, Dorothy, Delilah, or an unnamed astonaut daughter) who got married in a space-suit. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one She and Barty talked to Daphne about Fred Jones, Jr. and the gang. She refused to go out in the dark and pick up the kids when they were stranded in Gatorsburg. Tried to get Daphne to date Rung Ladderton. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) Nan was suspected of being a vampire by the gang; Sheriff Bronson Stone even came to her house to question her, which she didn't appreciate. She and her husband dropped Daphne off at Darrow University, telling her it would be good to spend some time away from the gang after they briefly beaking up. She and hosted a dinner party for Mr. Wang, and then later let the gang borrow the family boat. She and her husband came to get Daphne out of jail. Daphne chose this moment to announce that she and Fred were engaged to which she appeared shocked. Then later showed up after the Freak was caught to take Daphne home. Season two She hosted a welcome-home party for Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, which was invaded by the Hodag of Horror. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Episodes featuring Nan Blake Quotes Notes/trivia * Nan's name was only known through the show's end credits until the first episode of season two, The Night the Clown Cried, when she was referred to by name. * Out of all the episodes she has appeared in, The Creeping Creatures and The Secret Serum are the only ones in which she wasn't with Barty; she also had a bigger role in the latter due to her being a prime suspect thoughout. * The player of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online will recieve a trophy of Nan Blake if a costume is bought. References Category:Blakes (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters